


desert turtle

by Lautari



Series: Threading Stars [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lautari/pseuds/Lautari
Summary: The desert turtle was a solitary creature that laid eggs near the homesteads and kicked sand over them before disappearing into the sand dunes to die, only producing one clutch in a lifetime. The eggs hatched and the young ones were left alone to fend for themselves, most dying within the first hours by predators or humans that found them as nuisances.
Relationships: Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker
Series: Threading Stars [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	desert turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short snippet that came to mind and wouldn't let go.

Owen sighed. He’d heard shuffling for a little while and saw Luke’s blurry form in the reflection of the droid he was working on sticking his head around the corner before darting back out of sight. “What is it, Luke?”

The seven-year-old appeared again but stayed in the entry way. “Um, Uncle Owen?”

Owen suppressed a grin. “Yes?”

“I did something bad today.”

 _That_ got his attention. He spun in his seat but kept a neutral face. He crooked his finger for his nephew to come closer. Luke dragged his feet, but did as asked, chewing on his finger and still staying out of reach. “What happened? And take your finger out of your mouth.”

Luke looked like he wanted to disappear but blurted, “I hit Fixer.”

Owen raised an eyebrow, feeling his ire rise. “You _what?”_

The boy leaned forward conspiratorially. “I hit Fixer.

“Why would you do something like that?”

Luke’s lip quivered. “He called me a desert turtle.”

“A desert turtle?” Owen frowned. “Why…?” The desert turtle was a solitary creature that laid eggs near the homesteads and kicked sand over them before disappearing into the sand dunes to die, only producing one clutch in a lifetime. The eggs hatched and the young ones were left alone to fend for themselves, most dying within the first hours by predators or humans that found them as nuisances.

_Oh._

Owen softened. “You know that’s not true.”

Luke stared at his feet. “Why can’t I be yours?”

“You are.” Owen reached forward and pulled on Luke’s belt, tugging the boy forward and into his lap. “You are more than your name. One day I hope you realize that. You don’t have my name, but you are my boy. Your aunt and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. We would die for you.”

“Does this mean I’m not in trouble?”

Owen raised an eyebrow at him. He was aware that Luke’s small size and sweet nature got him picked on regularly by the Loneozner boy. “Let’s just not make it a habit. Deal?”

Luke grinned and made a big show of shaking the hand his uncle stuck out. “Deal.”

“Does Beru know?”

Luke shook his head vigorously. “I didn’t want to upset her,” he said in a small voice.

Owen smiled and nodded. “Good lad.” He set the boy back on the ground, kissing his hair and ruffling it. “You need a haircut.”

Luke made a face and shook his bangs out of his eyes. “I like it long. They can’t see me.”

Owen froze and lifted the boy’s face in his hands. “Who?”

Luke shrugged, looking at everything but his uncle.

“Who, Luke?”

“I feel like I’m being watched, sometimes.”

“Are they bad?”

Luke’s brow furrowed. “Not…always.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “But sometimes, it’s like something is looking for me, reaching out to grab me, and it just doesn’t notice me. I’m hidden. I lay in bed and cover my head in blankets and stay real quiet like you taught me to do if we were ever attacked by Sand People.”

Owen barely breathed but nodded. He would have to talk to Beru. “Okay.” He stroked Luke’s cheeks with his thumbs. “You tell me if that happens again, you hear me? Why did you say something before?”

Luke was looking at every else but his uncle again. “Because I don’t want you to die for me.”


End file.
